Love Hurts
by BleachSta4Ever
Summary: There's a new girl in Squad 6. Is Renji actually falling for her? And she falling for him as well? RenjixOc-Hitsugaya
1. Chapter 1

In the world of the living…..

Rangiku Renrau was just hanging out with her friends like a normal 16 year-old girl does. On their way to the mall, Rangiku spots something out of the corner of her eye. She asked her friends if they saw anything unusual over near the water. They started laughing at her and saying how she had an overactive imagination. She knew if they couldn't see it, then it was like her parents told her. "Remember, Rangiku, if you see something that no one else can see, doesn't mean it isn't real. If you see anything like that, help the ones wearing the black clothing. They are called shihakushos." Her dad had told her this, so she knew instantly what to do. She abandoned her friends and ran off towards the battle. She had recognized the shihakushos her dad had mentioned. She went to step in but instead got hit by a cero. Toshiro noticed this and shun-poed to her. To Toshiro's surprise, Rangiku was alright. Rangiku got back up, and she asked the soul reaper his name. He was stunned that Rangiku could see him. But he then said that his name was Toshiro Hitsugaya. She introduced herself as well. Then she asked Toshiro if he was ready to fight. He wasn't sure how to respond to that one. He thought, what is this girl? She has some strong spiritual pressure. He snaps back to reality when he hears a cry come from the hollow. Rangiku has managed to cut the mighty hollow. But the hollow has beaten her. Toshiro quickly ends the battle by using his Hyorinmaru. He runs to Rangiku and does a konso. They both go to the Soul Society.

**Next chapter will be coming up! In the meantime, please review! I really need constructive criticism! Thank you!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 3! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters!**

Toshiro gets immediate medical attention for the girl met just so long ago. He knows she needs help fast because as she is slowly slipping into unconsciousness, she repeats Toshiro's name. After being healed by Captain Unohana, Toshiro decided to bring Rangiku back to 10th company's barracks. He lets her rest in his quarters' while he worked on some of his paperwork. A few minutes later, Rangiku Matsumoto, assistant captain of 10th company, walks in. She is concerned about her captain because he seems to be utterly distracted from his work. Toshiro notices Matsumoto staring at him, so he tries to act normal, but Matsumoto catches it. She asks, "What's wrong, captain? It seems something is bothering you." Toshiro just says that it has been a really weird day. A few moments later, Rangiku stumbles out of Toshiro's room. Matsumoto gets a devious look on her face that says, "_Have you been doing what I think you've_ _doing?"_ Toshiro blubbers out, "No!" Rangiku completely lost her balance and almost fell, but Toshiro caught her. "Oh! Sorry, Toshiro. I just really need some fresh air. Is it alright if I just step outside?" Rangiku asked, politely. "Sure, but are you going to be okay, on your own?" Toshiro worries. "Yes, I'll be fine." Rangiku then goes for a walk outside. She many people, but one really strikes her eye. She notices that he is looking at her, too. Renji asks his captain whether or not he knows who that girl is. Byakuya says he has no idea, and that maybe he should go find out. (Byakuya secretly senses that Renji feels something about this girl.) Renji says that he will be right back. Rangiku notices that the guy she was looking at was coming towards her, and she wasn't sure what to do. She felt herself compelled to walk toward this mysterious guy, so she did. They had almost gotten close enough to each other to shake hands, but instead Rangiku stumbled again, and fell right on top of Renji. They both stayed there for a moment, looking into each other's eyes. Renji thought, "_What is this feeling for this girl?" _While Rangiku thought, "_Why am I so attracted to this guy? I don't even know him." _

**Cliffhanger! I'm going to leave you right there! More in chapter 4….what will happen between Rangiku and Renji? Please review!**


End file.
